Get Back My Memories
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Jika seorang Shin lupa ingatan apa yang akan terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle:Get Back My Memories

Author:Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated:T

Genre:Romance,Drama,Tragedy

Fandom:ViViD

Pairing:Shin x Iv

Chapter:1

Sumaary:Aku melupakan orang yang sangatlah penting bagiku!

Douzou*

Normal's PoV

Seorang pemuda tampak duduk diam didekat itu berfikir namun tak meliputi jangkuan sedang mengalami amnesia pemuda bernama Shin itu melempar batu ke dalam sungai

"Kapan semuanya akan kembali normal?"tanyanya pada sungai mengeluarkan tatapan sendu mengingat peristiwa yang menyebabkannya amnesia sekarang ini.

*** Flashback ***

Sebuah keluarga kecil memutuskan untuk berwisata keluar yang merupakan keluarga Shin itu pergi dengan menggunakan mereka sangatlah ,semua berubah menjadi tegang dan itu tergelincir oli dan berputar - putar sampai akhirnya mobil itu becucuran di kaca mobil menatap nanar kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal secara naas dalam kecelakaan menangis,mungkin saat ini ia masih tiba - tiba ada mobil lain yang menimpa mobil naas itu.

'BRAKK'

Pandangan Shin tak tau apa yang terjadi sama ia sadar ia ada dirumah sakit.

"Aduhh"dipegangnnya gagang ranjang

"Sudah sadar Shin-san"kata sang dokter pelan

"Shin?Siapa dia?"tanya Shin yang benar - benar amnesia.

"Itu namamu tuan"sahut sang dokter

"Hah?Memang apa yang terjadi?"tanya Shin keheranan

"Terjadi kecelakaan yang menimpa keluargamu,dan kedua orang tuamu meninggal ditempat sedangkan kakak dan adikmu meninggal saat perjalanan menuju kesini"sahut sang dokter.

Shin hanya menatap langit dengan ia satu - satunyaa yang masih hidup?Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padanya?Apa salahnya selama ini?Itu hanya beberapa pertanyaan dari banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala lagi hal - hal yang tak diingatnya sangatlah memutuskan untuk tinggal disebuah perkampungan kecil yang agak jauh dari jangkuan masyarakat

*** Flashback End ***

Mata Shin menatap sekeliling tak tau apa lagi yang akan terjadi kosong ia merasa mengenali sungai didepannya ia tak tau sama sekali soal sungai berusaha memutar pikirannya untuk tau sungai apa hal itu tetap tak bisa meningat hal lain tampak terkecat ketika melihat tatapan merasakan perasaan antara takut dan mendekati Shin,pemuda yang bernama Ko-ki yang adalah sahabat Shin sejak lama ini penasaran apakah pandangannya tidak salah.

"Maaf,boleh aku tau siapa anda?"tanya Ko-ki

"Kenapa memang?"tanya Shin.

"Tak ada apa - apa"sahut Ko-ki

Shin merasakan suara yang didengarnya adalah suara yang sangat akrab ia tak ingat sama sekali siapa pemuda - lagi ia bergulat dengan ingatannya namun,ia justru mendapatkan jawaban bahwa sungai ini adalah tempat pertamanya bertemu dengan sahabatnya menenggok kebelangkan dilihatnyalah sang pemuda yang memang sahabatnya itu.

"Hei!"kata Shin

"Benar ternyata"sahut Ko-ki sambil duduk di dekat Shin

"Katanya kau kecelakaan?"tanya Ko-ki penuh dengan kecemasan mengingat ia sudah lebih dari 2 bulan dari pemberitaan kecelakaan itu tidak melihat Shin.

"Iya,aku amnesia,sialnya"sahut Shin

"Amnesia?Ingat aku tidak?"tanya Ko-ki sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ingat,cuma aku lupa siapa namamu"sahut Shin enteng

"Hah?Aku Ko - ki"sahut Ko-ki

"Seperti nama ikan"sahut Shin

"Hei,ingatanmu belum pulih kenapa mengolok - olokku lagi huh"sahut Ko-ki pura - pura cemberut memang begitulah yang sering dikatakan Shin nama Ko-ki itu nama yang terlalu mirip dengan nama ikan.

"Hahahah sudahlah jangan marah begitu dong"sahut Shin sambil menyenggol bahu Ko-ki

"Aku bercanda kok"sahut Ko-ki sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Terserah"sahut Shin yang kini marah

"Jangan begitu teman,eh apa kau ingat Iv?"tanya -ki menanyakan hal itu karena ia khawatir pada Iv yang merupakan sahabatnya sekaligus kekasih Shin sangatlah mencintai Shin begitupun sebaliknya. Iv kini sedang agak stress karena terus - terusan mempertanyakan dimana keberadaan selalu saja menangis setiap mengingat Shin.

"Eh siapa lagi itu?"tanya Shin keheranan.

"Ehm,masa kau lupa?"tanya Ko-ki dengan cemas

"Aku tau nama itu tapi aku lupa siapa dia"sahut Shin yang sedang bergulat dengan ingatannya lagi

Shin's PoV

Iv?Dia kelihatannya aku aku benar - benar lupa siapa statusnya dalam hidupku!Sial aku benar - benar merasa bahkan lupa apa aku sudah punya kekasih atau masih ,Aku benar - benar tak tau bagaimana harus bisa memposisikan pening,mungkinkah aku tak lagi kuat bergulat dengan ingatan - ingatanku yang masih bisa kucerna merasakan tubuhku lama,semakin merasakan aku jatuh itu semuanya hanya kegelapan.

Shin's PoV End

"SHIN!"pekik terkejut melihat Shin yang ada disebelahnya kini telah pingsan.

"Bagaimana ini?"tanya Ko-ki pada dirinya sendiri.

"Iv?mana mungkin aku menghubunginya disaat seperti ini!Dia pasti sedang sibuk"Ko-ki menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tapi coba dulu deh"sahut Ko-ki.

Ko-ki segera mencari nomor kontak bernamakan Iv untuk dihubunginya itu.

"Moshi - moshi Ko-ki ada apa?"tanya Iv disebrang sana

"Kumohon Iv datanglah disungai dimana aku,kau dan Shin biasa bertemu aku butuh pertolongan"sahut Ko-ki dengan suara lirih

"Ada apa memangnya?"tanya Iv

"Shin,dia masih hidup sayangnya dia amnesia,dan dia tadi tiba - tiba pingsan"sahut Ko-ki lirih

"K-kau tak membohongikukan?"tanya Iv

"Kalau kau tak percaya segeralah kemari"sahut Ko-ki

"Uh,oke"sahut Iv sambil menutup telepon dari Ko-ki langsung berpamitan pada bosnya karena ada keperluan segera menaiki mobilnya untuk pergi ke sungai itu.

Setelah ia keluar dari mobil terkejutnya dia melihat memang ada Shin yang pingsan senang dan khawatir itu menjadi satu dihatinya.

"Shin"panggil Iv lirih

"Tenang Iv,ia pasti akan sadarkan diri,Setidaknya kau tak akan membiarkannya terus disinikan?"tanya Ko-ki

"Mana tega aku!"kata Iv

"Lalu bawa kemana?"tanya Ko-ki keheranan

"Tentu saja ke apartemenku"sahut Iv

"Oh,baiklah"sahut Ko-ki

"Eh Iv?Dia amnesia lho"sahut Ko-ki lirih

"Jadi dia juga lupa padaku?"tanya Iv lirih sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Tenang Iv,ia mengingatmu tapi tak ingat apa posisinya dalam hidupnya"sahut Ko-ki

"Itu sama saja"kata Iv lirih.

Iv's PoV

Mengapa ini semua terjadi padaku?Kenapa dengan begitu saja melupakan mata jatuh membasahi padanya terlalu aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini!Kenapa harus dia yang mengalami kecelakaan itu?Kenapa dia hanya mengingat nama tanpa posisi!Bagiku itu tak ada mata kembali jatuh merasakan Ko-ki menyenggol bahuku.

"Dia butuh pemulihan Iv"katanya lirih

"Kau tak tau bagaimana posisiku Ko-ki!"sahutku sambil menangis

"Dia tadi pingsan karena terus saja bergulat pada ingatannya"sahutnya pelan

"Jadi dia benar - benar tak kuat bergulat dengan ingatannya itu?"tanyaku sambil membulatkan mata

"Benar"sahut Ko-ki.

Aku sadar aku egois bahkan cenderung tak berperasaan apakah aku berhak marah pada Shin yang menderita amnesia!Aku salah,Memangnya Shin sedang dalam keadaan normal apa?Aku salah perkiraan bukan perasaanku yang besar untuk Shin,namun keegoisanku lebih besar daripada semua mata jatuh membasahi pipiku menyesali semua kesalahanku pada mengelus pipi Shin yang masih pingsan itu

"Maafkan aku terlalu banyak menyalahkanmu"kataku lirih.

Iv's PoV End

Ivpun membawa Shin menuju dia bertanya - tanya pada Ko-ki disana sebelum Shin sadar.

"Bagaimana kau menemukannya?"tanya Iv

"Entah,tadi aku jalan - jalan disekitaran sungai dan aku menemukannya"sahut Ko-ki

"Lalu apa reaksinya?"tanya Iv

"Dia cuma berkata bahwa lupa siapa namaku,saat aku tanyakan namamu ia berkata ingat namun lupa apa posisimu dalam hidupnya"sahut Ko-ki

"Aku tak pantas untuk diingat"sahut Iv lirih.

"Don't Mind This is Only your false"kata Ko-ki sambil menepuk bahu Iv

"Sok inggris kau"sahut Iv

"Biariin deh"sahut Ko-ki

"Hahahah,sudahilah pembicaraan tak penting ini"sahut Iv.

Mereka masih menunggu kapan Shin akan memandang wajah sangat lama tak melihat wajah itu hal yang membuatnya pikir Shin ikut tewas dalam kejadian tragis itu.

"Uhuk.."

"Uhuk.."

Shin terbatuk dan berusaha duduk dikasur milik Iv itu.

"Sudah sadar?"tanya Ko-ki

"Sudah,Dimana aku?"tanya Shin yang bingung denga ruangan yang kelihatannya familiar namun lagi - lagi ia lupa.

"Apartemen Iv"sahut Ko-ki

"Iv?Dimana dia?"tanya Shin yang tiba - tiba mempertanyakan keberadaan Iv

"Dia membuatkan teh untukmu"sahut Ko-ki.

Setelah Ko-ki bicara begitu Ivpun masuk ke kamar dan ia menatap mereka saling bertemu

TBC

Apapun komentar anda silahkan tuangkan di gelas#plakk

Maksud saya segala bentuk kritikan,saran dan komentar diterima :3


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle:Get Back My Memories

Author:Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated:T

Genre:Romance,Drama,Tragedy

Fandom:ViViD

Pairing:Shin x Iv

Chapter:2

Sumarry:Aku melupakan orang yang sangatlah penting bagiku!

Douzou's

Shin semakin memandang Iv lekat - lekat ia berusaha kembali bergulat dengan menyadari hal itu

"Jangan dulu Shin!Jangan paksa ingatanmu!"pekik Iv

"Ehm,baiklah"sahut Shin lirih

"Lagipula mengembalikan ingatanmu pasti memerlukan tahap bukan?"tanya Iv sambil menyenggol bahu sementara tak akan mengatakan statusnya sebagai kekasih hanya akan mengatakannya jika ingatan Shin memang sudah pulih.

"Iya,aku tau tapi aku tak ingin menjalani semua ini dengan begini terus"sahut Shin lirih

"Tenang saja,semua ada penyelesainnya Shin"sahut Iv tersenyum

"Aku tau,eh kau siapa?"tanya Shin heran iakan lupa ingatan!Mana mungkin ia ingat siapa yang ada disampingannya itu.

"Aku Iv"sahut Iv

"Hehhe gomen,aku lupa"sahut Shin pelan.

Iv tetap menyadari tau kekasihnya itu sedang memerlukannya.

"Tak apa,wajar kan kalau kau amnesia?"sahut Iv tersenyum

"Arigatou"sahut Shin

"Eh Iv kapan kau akan katakan posisimu padanya"tanya Ko-ki berbisik pada Iv.

"Kalau dia benar - benar pulih"balas Iv berbisik dengan mantap.

"Eh Iv kau siapaku ya?"tanya Shin mengapa sesuatu peristiwa terngiang dibenaknya dan benak Iv juga.

*** Flashback ***

"IV"pekik Shin melihat Iv yang berlarian di tengah jalan.

"Kenapa?"tanya Iv bingung.

Namun Iv salah perhitungan ia tertabrak sebuah motor dan jatuh sangatlah mengkhawatirkan keadaan Iv saat Iv ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk menjalani Shin mengalami pendarahan yang cukup berat.

"Nggggg"Iv sadar dan memegang kepalanya yang agak ngilu.

"Shin,aku dimana?"tanya Iv

"Di rumah sakit tadi kau kecelakaan padahal aku sudah memperingatkanmu untungnya kau selamat"sahut Shin

"Huh!Kau lebih senang aku tewas atau bagaimana?"sahut Iv manyun

"Tidak,lebih baik aku lupa ingatan daripada melihatmu tewas!"sahut Shin pelan

"Shin,jangan katakan kau ingin menjadi lupa ingatan"sahut Iv emosi.

'Nggg'kepalanya lagi - lagi terasa lagi kepalanya itu.

"Aku berani bersumpah jika aku melihatmu sekarat lebih baik aku lupa ingatan"kata Shin sambil menatap lurus Iv.

"Ehhh,kepalaku sakit"kata Iv sambil berusaha meraih obat yang ada disamping hanya bisa mencerna sebagian kata - kata Shin,karena kepalanya ngilu.

*** Flashback End ***

Iv's PoV

Aku masih ingat kata - kata ia bersumpah menderita lupa ingatan jika melihatku dia mengalami kecelakaan aku memang dalam keadaan sakit - Shin selalu mengunjungiku dan ia selalu menatap nanar kenapa Kami-sama?Kenapa kau harus penuhi sumpahnya itu?Aku tak ingin dia melupakanku!Sumpahnya benar - benar terjadi tapi itu melenceng dari yang ia aku masih hidup sampai itu membuatku tersiksa aku tak tau apakah Shin ingat dengan kata - katanya itu atau dia ingat aku harap lain kali ia dapat menjaga kata - kata yang keluar dari mulutnya menatap lurus Shin,orang yang bagiku lama hilang dari dia juga merupakan bagian orang yang dimataku sangat kenapa ia harus termakan dengan sumpahnya sendiri?Mengapa ini terjadi?Aku tau Shin memang suka bersifat asal ini hukuman untuk Shin yang sering asal bicara itu?Mungkin tapi aku tetap tak yakin bagaimana aku bisa melalui semua aku selalu berharap aku bisa menjalani semua setiap masalah ada tak mau mengambil jalan pintas yang cenderung bersifat bahaya.

Iv's PoV End

Shin memandang tau pikirannya bergejolak memikirkan hal Iv sebenarnya?Apa hubungannya dengan Shin?Kenapa seolah di masa lalu ia sangatlah benar - benar kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut karena terlalu pusing memikirkan hal itu.

"Hentikan Shin"kata Iv yang sadar kalau Shin sedang memutar otak untuk mengingat hal - hal itu.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini"sahut Shin yang masih saja memegang kepalanya yang pusing.

"Kau terlalu lama bergulat dengan pikiranmu Shin!Sadarlah kau masih ada dalam masa pemulihaan jangan memaksakan semuanya!"perintah Iv tegas.

"Aku tau tapi aku ingin segera sembuh"sahut Shin kembali berpikir namun

'Ngggg'

kepalanya ngilu dipegangnya kepalanya itu.

"Shin!Apa kau tak apa - apa?"tanya Ko-ki yang kini kembali ke kamar Shin.

"Aku tak apa - khawatirkan aku!"sahut Shin ketus.

"Shin!Sepertinya kau malah jadi deperesi!"kata Iv lirih dan memandang nanar Shin.

'Aku tau masalahmu itu sulit,Shin'batin Iv

Shin's PoV

Depresi?Mungkinkah aku memang mengalami deperesi?Aku tak mungkin memiliki mental selemah ini bukti orang keras tetap berusaha mencerna hal - hal yang ada diotakku walau sebenarnya aku belum memang keras tak tau apakah ada yang bisa melunakkan diriku ini?Diriku mempunyai pendirian yang teguh!Dan sekali aku menyatakan sebuah pendirian aku tak pernah mau melanggarnya.

"Maaf,aku terbawa emosi"kataku lirih sambil menatap kedua orang yang berdiri didepanku itu.

"Tak apa,aku tau itu tipemu walau lama kita tak bertemu"sahut Iv sambil menepuk bahuku.

Aku tak tau tapi kenapa Iv masih ingat tipeku seperti ini?Pertanyaan soal siapa Iv terus saja terbesit benar - benar siapa dia itu?Kenapa seolah baginya aku penting?Aku berusaha memutar otak dan bergulat dengan ingatanku.

"Don't min to do again"kata Iv memperingatkanku.

"Baiklah,maaf"kataku lirih

"Masih keras kepala walau lupa ingatan rupanya"sahut Ko-ki.

Shin's PoV End

Tak terasa hari sudah menjadi sore -kipun berpamitan pulang.

"Sampai jumpa kawan - kawan"katanya sambil keluar dari apartemen Iv

"Kalau ada apa - apa aku akan menghubungi"sahut Iv

"Baiklah aku akan jadi Ko-ki simatupang"kata Ko-ki

Iv hanya menahan tawa.

Shin malah bingung.

"Simatupang itu apa?"tanya Shin

"Siang malam tunggu panggilan"sahut Iv.

Mereka bertigapun malah tertawa bersama.

Untuk nama baru Ko-ki yang benar - benar bukan nama baru tapi nama candaan Ko-ki saat sahabat - sahabatnya itu sakit.

"Ahhh"Iv masuk kamar dan merebahkan dirinya diranjang.

"Iv,aku mandi dulu ya"kata Shin

"Silahkan,aku mau istirahat dulu"kata Iv.

"Uh,baiklah"sahut Shin.

'Andai Saja,ia tak lupa ingatan'batin Iv

Iv's PoV

Aku hanya terdiam menatap yakin kalau saja ia lupa ingatan tak mungkin ia ingat besok hari masih membenci sumpahnya sih ia bersumpah begitu padaku?Itu semua membuat kebahagianku terenggut oleh sumpah yang jadi kenyataan mata tiba - tiba jatuh membashi sendu jika aku tau bahwa besok hari yang seharusnya aku biasanya lalui bersama Shin untuk bersenang - senang sekarang menjadi bersama Shin untuk ini memang sadar ini bukanlah tipe orang tetap saja tak mau ingat masa lalu soal sumpah merenggut kebahagian yang biasanya selalu menghiasi kembali menangis dan aku usap air mataku air mata terus saja jatuh dari pelupuk mataku mengingat hari esok adalah hari yang seharusnya hari penting untukku dan sadar Shin keluar dari kamar mandi tapi air mataku tetap tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Iv's PoV End

Shin yang keluar dari kamar mandipun sadar bahwa Iv wajah pemuda mungil itu.

"Nakanaida"katanya

"Ahh,aku tak bisa!Aku sudah tahan semuanya tapi percuma"ucap Iv lirih.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau menangis?"tanya Shin sambil duduk di sebelah Iv.

"Besok,hari yang bagiku sangat penting tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa - apa"kata Iv lirih

"Karenaku?"tanya Shin

"Bukan"sahut Iv saja Shin tidak melihat kilat kebohongan dimata biasanya ia adalah yang pertama tau apakah Iv berbohong atau membohongi Shin demi kebaikan takut Shin akan tetap keras kepala bergulat dengan ingatannya yang baru 20% pulih mungkin sakit hati,tapi ia takut Shin kembali jatuh ingin Shin segera sehat. Tanpa sadar air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa menangis terus?tenangkanlah dirimu"kata Shin sambil memeluk Iv.

Iv tau ia sudah tak tak merasakan hangatnya berganti dengan walau Shin tak tau siapa dirinya,ia tetap mau menenangkan Iv.

'Aku harap dia tenang setelah ini'batin Shin.

"Hah,terimakasih,telah mencoba menenagkanku"ucap Iv dengan itu benar - benar musnah sejak ia ada dipelukan ia melupakan segalanya soal ,ia tau Shin masih belum Shin memandang ke arah pigura yang dimana disitu ada fotonya yang sedang berangkulan bersama Iv

TBC

Segala bentuk kritikan,saran dan komentar ditampung dipelampung#plak XD

Tittle:Get Back My Memories

Author:Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated:T

Genre:Romance,Drama,Tragedy

Fandom:ViViD

Pairing:Shin x Iv

Chapter:3

Sumarry:Aku melupakan orang yang sangatlah penting bagiku!

Douzou's

Normal's PoV

Shin terus saja memandangi pigura itu lekat – heran kenapa tak ada Ko-ki disana

"Iv?"kata Shin memanggil Iv

"Ya,ada apa?"tanya Iv memandang Shin

"Foto itu?"kata Shin menunjuk foto yang sedari tadi dilihatnnya itu

"Oh itu foto kita waktu dulu waktu kita bertiga ke taman"kata Iv

"Ta-tapi Ko-ki dimana Iv?"tanya Shin masih heran memandang foto itu

Iv's PoV

Kenapa daritadi aku tak memikirkan soal foto itu?Foto itukan berkaitan dengan peristiwa yang terjadi aku benar – benar takut kalau Shin sampai kenapa – kenapa menghela nafas panjang lalu menjawab pertanyaaan Shin

"


End file.
